Babysitting story
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Scar babysit Simba and Nala, by telling them a story.


At Priderock, Mufasa and the other lioness are having a meeting.

Mufasa said, "Okay, I hope you're all wondering why I called you in today."

The lioness chattered as they wonder what is going on.

Mufasa said, "Today, each and every one of us will go on a hunt. I know we have busy thing to do and yes we do have children to take care of, but it is important to hunt for food to feed our children and ourselves."

The lioness chattered as they agreed.

Mufasa said, "Now, I want everybody to get ready, so we can go hunting."

The lioness left to get ready.

Simba said, "Wow a hunt, that is gonna be so awesome."

Nala said, "I can't wait to go."

Mufasa said, "Oh I'm sorry you two, but I can't let you go."

Simba said, "Why not?"

Mufasa said, "Because this hunt is far too dangerous."

Nala said, "Then what are we supposed to do?"

Mufasa said, "Scar is gonna babysit you."

Simba and Nala said, "What?"

Mufasa said, "We'll be back soon. If you behave, I will bring you some meat to chew on."

Nala said, "Alright."

Simba said, "Fine."

Scar said, "Wait, why do I have to babysit them?"

Mufasa said, "Well one, you're too old to hunt and two you have a bad back."

Scar sigh and said, "Fine."

Mufasa said, "Thank Scar. Bye kids."

Simba said, "Bye dad."

Nala said, "See ya."

Scar said, "Don't let the Hyenas catch you."

So Mufasa left with the other to go hunt.

Simba said, "So Uncle Scar, what are we gonna do?"

Scar said, "Well, how about if I tell you a story?"

Nala said, "A story."

Simba said, "Yep."

Nala said, "What kind of story? Jack and the beanstalk?"

Simba said, "Little Red Riding Hood."

Nala said, "The Three Little Bears."

Simba said, "To Kill A Mockingbird."

Nala said, "No, I am gonna tell you a story about how I got this scar on my face."

Simba and Nala said, "Ooooh."

Scar said, "Once upon a time, there were a young cub named Taka. He had an older brother named Mufasa."

Simba said, "Wait, how is Taka brother be my dad?"

Scar said, "Well, my named used to be Taka."

Nala said, "Whoa."

Scar said, "Anyway, we were going on our first hunt. Mufasa was one of the selfish hunter of all time."

Simba said, "Why would you say that to my dad?"

Scar said, "Because he always get what he want. Anyway, as we were hunting, we saw a vehicle, that just drove by."

Nala said, "What a vehicle?"

Scar said, "I would most likely called them as motors. In those vehicle, there were hunters."

Simba said, "Hunters?"

Scar said, "Yes. They are bad people who track down animals and kill them for food and other stuff."

Nala said, "Wait, we do the same thing."

Scar said, "Yes, but there are something that humans and animals don't have. Trust."

Simba said, "What you mean?"

Scar said, "There are some hunters who don't trust animals as much as they do. Anyway, Mufasa decided that we should check out what those hunter are doing. As we got there, one of the hunters saw us. We started to run away. we ran for miles, but the hunter was catching up to us really fast."

Simba said, "Whoa."

Nala said, "Then what happened?"

Scar said, "Mufasa tripped to the ground. The hunter was just about to shoot him, but I came to the rescue and got in front of Mufasa. However, the gun fire and it hit me in the eye."

Simba and Nala gasped.

Scar said, "Luckily, Mufasa started to attack the hunter. I tried to help him, but I was too hurt. After the hunter left, we went home. Then Rafiki gave me an eye surgery. However, I still have to live with a scar on my face."

Simba said, "Wow."

Nala said, "You risk your life to save Simba's father."

Scar said, "Of course."

Simba said, "But, why do you still hate him?"

Scar said, "Because Mufasa was still older than me. Even those I save him, other lion cub made fun of me and called me name, because I have a scar on my eye. That is why I went from nice to angered."

Nala said, "Wow."

Simba said, "That was a great story."

Scar said, "Well I'm glad you enjoy it."

Soon, Mufasa and the other lioness came back from the hunt.

Simba said, "Dad, you're back."

Mufasa said, "Yep. I hope they weren't into any trouble."

Scar said, "No trouble at all."

Nala said, "Scar told us a story."

Simba said, "About how he got a scar on his face."

Mufasa said, "Well I'm glad you enjoy it."

Simba said, "Hey dad, did you bring back the meat?"

Mufasa said, "Sure, dig in."

So Simba and Nala ate their meat.

The End.


End file.
